


Too Close

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discovery, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt by the lovely candi.<br/>Outsider POV on Sam and Deans closeness and discovery.<br/>Title is from the song by Alex Clare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothingidputbeforeyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingidputbeforeyou/gifts).



The Winchester boys have always been close. Everyone sees it. They think it’s nice to be so close to your brother. But most people just don’t spend enough time with them to know how close they really are, how high-levelled their co-dependency is in fact and how deep their love for each other really runs.

It is only Bobby Singer, who has known them for ages, since they were kids and who knows the truth about their relationship. Even when they haven’t known for themselves he had seen their closeness and had figured it out.

Sam and Dean had spent a lot of time at Bobby’s house and he had watched them over the years. He could watch them grow up and grow even closer.

Dean as the older brother had always been very protective over Sam. He couldn’t even deny him anything and did anything for his younger brother, like stealing food for him. However it was the little things that had caught Bobby’s attention.

How Sam’s face lights up when Dean comes back to him. How worried Sam is when Dean’s on a hunt. How Sam hugs him like he never wants to let his brother go again. How they look at each other when they think no one sees.

Often enough Bobby had caught them snuggling close together on the couch, arms wrapped around each other, Sam before he had hit his growth spurt resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. It hadn’t bothered him much when they were younger. But later their co-dependency kept bugging him until one day his suspicions were confirmed.

The boys are too caught up in each other that they don’t notice as Bobby enters the room where they lie on the couch together, kissing. Bobby freezes and stares for a second. Then he quietly turns and leaves.

He loves the boys. He can’t blame them. Maybe he can blame John, who isn’t around much to notice any of it, living in his oblivion. Bobby never says anything about it to anyone. Perhaps it’s not good for them, maybe they will get into trouble, he thinks. But he knows judging them or pulling them apart would be even worse. He knows what they are going through by being raised as hunters. He knows they are all they have. 


End file.
